Musa
by Joy-Yimena
Summary: One-shot que hace parte de la dinámica del intercambio navideño de la pagina de Attack on Fanfics. Personaje estrella: Jean Kirstein. OoC (?) Regalo para SumSum R.L


Bien, este one-shot, (que tiene un poco de todillo) hace parte de la dinámica del intercambio navideño por parte de la pagina de Attack on Fanfics en facebook. El personaje que me correspondió para el intercambio, fue Jean.

Aclaraciones:

~ los párrafos en letra cursiva son recuerdos de Jean e indican el inicio de un día diferente; excepto por dos días que no tuve en cuenta, lo que suman 11.

~Si desean pueden ver el video de Radiohead de la canción _Creep_ en el cual aparece Johnny Depp. Probablemente entiendan la referencia que tomé.

~ la mayoría de postres nombrados aquí, hacen parte de la gastronomía de los países bajos de Europa.

 _No siendo más, Enjoy._

* * *

 _ahí estaba él como siempre, en el último asiento del salón, con unos auriculares puestos oyendo su banda favorita desde su iPod, con lápiz en mano y su libreta de 'rayones' como le llamaba, y claro haciendo figuras e ilustraciones sobre el papel. El profesor hablaba, ecuaciones de cálculo, como hallar X o algo así, pero a Jean no le interesaba tal como al resto de materias que veía._

 _Muse, su banda favorita. Madness la canción que escuchaba. Cualquier profesor que lo viera pensaría que es un buen alumno, de esos que toman apunte de todo necesario para los exámenes finales, pero, nada es lo que parece._

 _Jean sintió un toque en su hombro, era Marco quien siempre se ubicaba a su lado, aunque tuviera que hacer mayor esfuerzo para ver las fórmulas que se escribían en la pizarra. Jean volteó a verlo y el pecoso le indicó con la cabeza que mirara al frente. Jean hizo lo esperado y quitó los auriculares de sus oídos._

 _Ahí estaba ella, al frente con su hermoso cabello largo y negro como el centro de un ébano_

 _—_ _Mikasa Ackerman_ _—_ _pronunció y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante._

•

•

— ¡Jean! Jean Kirstein. —oyó a su madre entre dormido.  
— Egh... — balbuceó y se incorporó rascándose el ojo. — ¿Qué ocurre mamá?  
— ¿Qué significa esto? — dijo la mujer con la voz temblorosa. Estaba acompañada de la mucama, la primera tenía en su mano una chaqueta de su hijo y en la otra un paquete de cigarrillos de los cuales había solo la mitad.

—Ah, con que ahí estaban — dijo Jean en voz baja. — no es nada mamá. Deja de hacer drama por pequeñeces. — bufó el jovencito.

—No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer Jean. — Rogó la mujer.  
—Si mamá, no lo haré nunca más.

La madre de Jean suspiro y sonrió. —bien hijito, date prisa o llegarás tarde a la preparatoria.

—Ajám. —se limitó a decir Jean.

El chico como todos los días, se preparó para ir a clases, desayunó pancakes y jugo de naranja.  
—¿Y esto? —preguntó a su madre tomando un gorro y una bufanda de lana fina.  
—De tu padre —contestó la madre de Jean.  
—Por cierto, debo darte algo que te dejó él. —ella sacó una caja mediana casi dorada.  
Jean la miro de reojo y sonrió — ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?  
—Un iPhone hijo. —se lo entregó. —Tu padre quiere compensar el hecho de que no pudo asistir a tu partido de fútbol.  
—Ya veo, es el tercero en el año. — se burló curioseando a medias la caja.  
Su madre lo miró dudosa —¿A qué te refieres con el tercero Jeanbo?

El joven sacó de su bolsillo el iPhone color plata. No era muy diferente, el nuevo prometía ser dorado.

—Oh Jean...  
—además tengo un iPad, un iPod y no recuerdo más— dijo con sarcasmo.  
—Jean, no tenía idea. —dijo preocupada la mujer.  
—Creo que nadie la tiene dentro de esta casa. —habló el muchacho con sequedad y se retiró de la mesa sin terminar.  
—¡Jean! ¿no esperarás al chófer?  
—Ya pedí un taxi. —dijo asomándose detrás de la pared y sacudiendo de un lado a otro su móvil.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, se encontró con su parche de amigos, todos en círculo como si estuviesen en una conspiración contra el mundo.  
— ¡Hey Jean! — le llamó Armin.

El aludido levantó el mentón a modo de saludo y se reunió con ellos.

— Faltabas tú, toma un papel. —Armin le acercó una bolsa para él tomará el dichoso papel de adentro.  
—¿Qué es esto? —quiso saber.  
—Vamos a jugar al Santa Secreto. —contestó Eren.  
—Así es, así que el nombre que te salió ahí solo debes saberlo tú y durante estos últimos diez días de clase, deberás endulzar esa persona en secreto — indicó Connie.  
— Y el último día se entrega el regalo mayor. — dijo con dulzura Historia.

—Ya...

La campana de la escuela sonó anunciando el inicio de clases, todos se dispersaron para bien sea ir en busca de sus útiles en sus casilleros o guardar lo que no necesitaban.

Jean esperó para estar a solas y poder abrir el papelito. Le latió el corazón con algo de esperanza. Pero...

 **'Eren Jaeger'**

Suspiró y lo volvió a doblar. Seguramente endulzar a Eren no sería un lio y mucho menos darle un buen regalo para finalizar el año escolar.

Un par de dulces ácidos, bastones navideños y galletas sería suficiente para los siguientes diez días; cualquier estupidez útil de alguna tienda Geek podría servir como regalo para su amigo el suicida, sí, le llamaba así porque buscaba problemas donde no los había.

—Buenos días Jean —le habló su amigo. Marco.  
—Hola Marco.  
—Jean, olvidamos decirte que la endulzada tiene un presupuesto y el regalo final deberá ser de 100.00 Euros  
—Ya. Lo entiendo —dijo Jean cerrando su casillero.

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron hasta el aula, como siempre tomaron los puestos de atrás, ese día tocaba Ciencias Sociales. El profesor saludó y llamó a lista. Esos eran los únicos minutos donde Jean atendía, el resto era para su música y sus 'rayones', los hacia según como se sintiera ese día y también según lo que le transmitiera la canción que escuchaba. La mayoría de veces dibujaba una chica. Ojos oscuros y rasgados, cabello lacio y corto, piel blanca y suave como la de ella... Dibujos que solo él veía.

•

•

 _Tengo dieciséis años. Vengo de Japón, mi padre se mudó aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, lo contrataron como subgerente de la compañía Volkswagen en el área de mercadeo._

 _ー Muy bien Mikasa, eres bienvenida aquí en Ámsterdam y claro que también a nuestra privilegiada Escuela. ー dijo el maestro invitándola a tomar asiento._

 _Ella asintió y buscó donde sentarse. Jean la miraba, miraba como se acercaba a él, por un momento se sintió hipnotizado por esos ojos grises y estaba tan embobado que no se dio cuenta que la chica tomo otro asiento lejos de él porque su maleta ocupaba el que estaba a su lado._

•

•

 _Royal Icing_ , una marca de galletas de 12.00 Euros con formas navideñas y relleno de jalea de mora, fresa, kiwi y chocolate, quizás era un poco más del presupuesto acordado, pero era lo que le ofrecía esa tienda de postres de lujo, o más bien toda la zona dónde vivía. Lujos y más lujos a precio de… lujo, pero no era para que Jean se sorprendiera pues ya estaba acostumbrado. Como se suponía que la endulzada era secreta, opto por dejarla en el casillero del ojiーverde. Ese día llego más temprano para lograr su cometido sin que fuera descubierto, agradeció que el chico era un desordenado y dejaba su casillero sin candado, Misión cumplida.

Jean se dirigió a su propio casillero para sacar su libreta y su bolígrafo; al llegar vio que en la manija que colgaba una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo, miro a todos lados, pero no dio con indicios de que hubiese alguien. Él abrió aquella bolsita, adentro había cajita fina que tenía un Vlaflip, un postre muy típico, que lleva una capa de sirope, una de yogur y una de crema de vainilla.

—que buen comienzo —dijo para sí bastante animado por la endulzada. Luego de eso fue hasta el salón para hacer lo de siempre. Espero a Marco quien llego también muy feliz comiéndose una trufa de chocolate rellena de una dulce cereza.

—dulce manjar de los dioses —dijo el pecoso con la boca llena y sacando otra trufa del empaque. —amo la navidad.

Jean solo lo miro con gracia.

—¿a ti que te dieron?

— Un Vlaflip —le conto mostrándole el recipiente vacío del postre.

— que delicia, veo que no me dejaste — dijo Marco decepcionado.

— pídeles a tus padres —bromeó Jean

La jornada transcurrió como todas los anteriores, lo bueno es que ya estaban centrándose en la finalización de año, anuncio de exámenes finales, proyectos finales y el baile de fin de curso, que coincidía con el día de la entrega de los regalos.

¿A quién invitaría Jean? El año pasado tuvo que ir con Sasha porque su novio Connie se había ido de viaje a Cuba, su padre tenía una reunión de directores ejecutivos de varias partes del mundo y según lo que le contó Sasha, el hombre quería que su hijo viera la acción de la profesión para que siguiera sus pasos.

¡Genial! Otra cosa con que lidiar.

•

•

— _¿Si supiste?_ — _le dijo Marco casi en susurro._

— _¿Qué cosa?_ — _pregunto Jean tomando lugar en una de las mesas del restaurante de la escuela._

 _ー_ _Mikasa, la chica nueva y Eren son novios._

 _ー_ _Ya_ _ー_ _al oír eso Jean agacho la cabeza y empezó a comer su sándwich. Hubo un mutismo de un par de minutos_ — _A Eren le va muy bien con las chicas, ella no lleva ni cuatro meses aquí y ya …_

 _Pero Marco le interrumpió_ — _T_ _engo entendido que luego de que él le regalara esa bufanda roja como muestra de bienvenida, se volvieron muy cercanos hasta que ella le insistió que fueran más que amigos._

 _ー_ _ya._

•

•

—Jean hijo, tu padre y yo sabemos que estas en una etapa de probar cosas, pero créenos cuando te decimos que no está bien que fumes

Jean escuchaba "atentamente" a su mamá hurgando su oído izquierdo con su dedo meñique mientras miraba a quien sabe dónde. — Ajá, ¿y?

—Y que si continúas haciéndolo te dará cáncer como a tu abuelo. ¿tan rápido quieres morirte Jean? —regañó su padre.

—me largo de aquí, se me hará tarde para ir a la escuela. — muy molesto, Jean tomo el postre frio que había en la nevera para endulzar a Eren ese día, luego fue por su mochila y salió de la cocina.

—¡por favor Jean! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! —dijo por última vez la madre del muchacho.

Él se detuvo frente a su casa y uso la aplicación de su iPhone para llamar un taxi, mientras lo esperaba, saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se lo metió a la boca. —¡por favor Jean! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! —repitió imitando a su madre con una vocecilla aguda. Prendió el cigarro y lo consumió durante la espera.

Para ese día prefirió dejar la endulzada sobre el asiento de Eren, obviamente se cercioró de que nadie ocupara el salón, se sentó afuera y repaso algunas notas de lo que le había enseñado su tutor personal, no quería que le fuera tan mal en el examen de contabilidad financiera y mucho menos quería tener a su padre encima con sus sermones.

Beep. Sonó su móvil.

Marco: Mensaje de voz (00:01).

«No has venido por tu endulzada. ¿te la llevo?»

—Si me haces el favor Marco. —respondido también por medio de un audio.

En menos de nada llego Marco, comiéndose unas galletas aparentemente importadas desde la india y en una de sus manos una bolsita de terciopelo como la del día anterior.

—Genial. Gracias Marco, veamos que tenemos aquí. —Jean tomo la bolsita si se encontró con una caja segmentada con cinco barras de cinco tipos de chocolate. — Dark Chocolat —pudo leer en el empaque con una mala pronunciación.

—Ese chocolate es delicioso. Proviene de Latinoamérica. —señalo Marco.

—¿Ah sí? Debe ser muy bueno entonces —Tomó un buen pedazo para mascarlo de un solo bocado.

—Espera Jean, es muy…

Demasiado tarde, Jean arrugó la cara mirando a su compañero.

— …es muy amargo —termino de decir el pecoso.

El chico el cabello castaño claro se quedó estático y aun frunciendo los labios. Volvió a mirar a Marco y estalló de risa. Ahora estaban ambos muertos de risa, Jean quejándose y culpando a Marco por no haberlo advertido antes y Marco defendiéndose de los empujones que le daba el otro.

— Muchachos — les interrumpió el profesor — entren ya, en unos minutos empieza su examen.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y entraron.

•

•

 _—_ _Hola Jean_ _ー_ _saludaron Marco y Mikasa al tiempo._

 _ー_ _H_ _-_ _Hola_ _—_ _saludó el recién llegado_ _ー_ _¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Jean sorprendido de que ella estuviera ahí, pero, ella solo supo sonreír a medias y bajar la mirada._

 _ー_ _quiere convivir con otras personas, digo siempre esta con Armin y con Eren._ _—_ _Marco contesto rápidamente_

 _Jean miro dudoso a Marco._ _—_ _Ya, entiendo._ _—_ _se encogió de hombros y tomó lugar con ellos._

 _ー_ _En realidad corté con Eren, él no me ve como una novia o eso fue lo que me dijo._ _—_ _confeso ella jugando con el pequeño y redondo tomate de su ensalada._

 _Marco la miro con pesar y Jean con asombro._

 _ー_ _Pero no llevaban ni un mes…_

 _ー_ _no importa_ _—_ _ella alzo los hombros_ _—_ _era de esperarse, fue algo muy apresurado._

•

•

—muy bien muchachos, haré diferente su examen final de filosofía, será en parejas. — explicó el profesor. Todos se emocionaron porque no tendrían que esforzarse de más usando la cabeza.

— Yo escogí las parejas. — todos entraron a un estado de desilusión.

—¿porque no parejas de tres? —dijo Connie bromeando.

—pero claro Señor Springer, usted, Armin Arlet y el espíritu santo.

El muchacho resoplo antes de ubicarse al lado de Armin. El profesor continúo revelando cada pareja que organizó y así mismo se fueron organizando.

—Kirstein Jean y Ackerman Mikasa.

¡Eso era! Le pediría a Mikasa que fuera con él al baile de fin de curso. ¿Qué podría ponerse para ese día si ella llegase a aceptar? Desvariaba Jean

—¿hay lugar para mi aquí? —escucho decir a la pelinegra haciendo que Jean saliera de sus pensamientos.

— S-sí, claro. Toma asiento. —quitó su maleta del lugar donde se sentaría la muchacha.

—la filosofía no es mi especialidad, así que espero que me ayudes.

— Y-yo – trago saliva —haré el intento —dijo Jean rascándose la nuca y rodando los ojos, se odiaba así mismo por no haber puesto más atención a esas clases aburridas, pero probaría suerte dando argumentos coherentes y convincentes, todo sea por que Mikasa no le fichara de idiota.

Ya cuando todo el salón se estaba organizado, lo siguiente fue la distribución de las pruebas.

— pueden empezar muchachos, tienen 60 minutos para entregar.

El lugar se quedó en silencio.

'¿Cuáles fueron las dos principales corrientes filosóficas en la edad moderna?' fue la primera pregunta que leyó Jean, no tenía ni puta idea. Miró a su compañera y esta estaba bastante pensativa. Al menos ella tendría algo de idea, ¿pero y él? Adiós baile de fin de curso.

— creo que son El racionalismo y el empirismo. —propuso ella hablándole al oído procurando que nadie más escuchara —¿o que dices tú?

—S-si estoy totalmente de acuerdo — fingió seriedad, el corazón y el postre de leche que su santa secreto le había dejado en el casillero querían salírsele por la boca.

Y esa fue la respuesta que escribió Mikasa. así fue con el resto de preguntas, Jean atinaba a una que otra respuesta lógica reuniendo palabras y cuanta mierda se le parecía; fueron los últimos en entregar, a Mikasa no le importo mucho, resolver adecuadamente un examen requería tiempo así que confió en que todo estaba en orden.

—Mikasa —le llamo Jean, ella tomo su mochila y volteo a verlo esperando que dijera algo.

—Me preguntaba si…—titubeo e hizo un baile con sus ojos fijándolos en cualquier lugar menos en ella.

— ¿si...?

Al diablo, era ahora o nunca —¿tienes con quien ir al baile de fin de curso? — escupió.

— Bueno, Eren irá con Annie, y yo pensaba pedírselo a Armin…

— Ya, entiendo. — él también tomó su molicha para salir del salón.

— pero si tú no tienes con quien ir, podría acompañarte Jean.

El muchacho se sobresaltó —¿hablas en serio?

Mikasa asintió y se le dibujo una sonrisa.

— Genial, entonces así quedamos Mika.

— así quedamos Jean.

.

—¡Marco, te espero detrás de la capilla! — fue el audio que envió Jean.

Al llegar al lugar acordado vio ahí a su amigo casi tragándose unas manzanas cubiertas de chocolate compacto.

— se te van a borrar las pecas si sigues tragando así. — regañó Jean

— para eso me las regalaron Jean — dijo en un tono muy tierno. —¿para qué me hiciste venir aquí?

— Mikasa ira conmigo al baile.

—¿de verdad? Woah Jean, alabado sea el señor. — se levantó y dirigió sus palabras a la capilla.

— cállate, te oirán. — rodeo el cuello de Marco y puso su mano en la boca de él. — a ver déjame probar una de esas — Jean sacó de la talega una de las manzanas. — a este paso vamos a engordar como marranos.

— No exageres Jean, tan solo se nos suben los niveles de glucosa y ya

— Tsk! Nerd, debería hacerte bullying — Jean dijo en un tono de burla y empezó a frotar sus nudillos sobre la cabeza del Pecoso.

— ¡Déjame Jean! ¡Eso duele!

— ¡Ven aquí Idiota! — se oyó un grito agresivo a una distancia que no parecía larga.

— no me toquen estúpidos — déjenme ir.

— ¡Pelea cobarde! ¿O tu papito te enseño a ser una adorable princesa?

—chicos, por favor dejen a Eren en paz.

— ¡No te metas Armin! Y no, no soy una princesa, diferente es que tengo cerebro y modales.

Jean y Marco se asomaron para ver qué era lo que ocurría, y evidentemente estaban tres distinguidos compañeros de clase, y no porque fueran buenos, si no, porque eran unos brabucones de medio tiempo, amaban fastidiar a los demás. Especialmente a Eren.

—¿Qué hacemos Jean?

— Shh

— Bueno, usa tu estúpido cerebro para responder esto. — el más grande del grupo de brabucones le propino un puñetazo a Eren. Armin quiso ayudarlo, pero los otros dos lo detuvieron para que viera como Eren era pateado.

— Vámonos Marco. — dijo Jean tomando camino hacia otra dirección

— Pero Eren…

— Ese no es problema de nosotros.

— Entonces Eren ¿Qué harás? O esperaras a la zorrita de tu amiga para que te salve de esta.

los tres muchachos rieron

—¿cómo se llama? ¿Mikasa?

Jean frenó en seco. No sabía cómo ni porque, ya había dado un giro y estaba caminando hacia ese lugar. Subiendo las mangas de su sweater, Marco lo siguió.

—¿te crees muy macho solo porque tienes unas cuantas hebras en la barbilla? —Jean se abalanzo por detrás de quien estaba pateando a Eren, le rodeo el cuello con un brazo y con el otro le tomo la mano para flexionarle la extremidad tras la espalda, aprovechó esta posición darle unos cuantos golpes en la región dorsal más baja, luego introdujo su pierna derecha en medio de las piernas del otro, maniobrando para hacerlo caer al suelo y de esa manera darle dos últimos golpes que serían una patada en la cara y finalmente un codazo en el abdomen, logrando sacarle el aire.

—¿Oye idiota, que rayos sucede contigo? — reclamaron los otros dos brabucones.

— quieren quedar como él? —Jean señalo al que estaba en el suelo. —nosotros somos cuatro, ustedes dos y un inútil. Al oír a Jean, soltaron a Armin y tomaron a su vencido compañero para hacer la huida.

—vaya Jean, ¿estas tomando clases de lucha o algo así? —preguntó Marco

— no, es solo el resultado de fines de semana enteros jugando Bloddy Roar —se rio

—Jean, no necesitaba que me salvaras —se quejó Eren limpiándose la sangre del labio.

—no lo hice por ti princesa. —bromeo, sin embargo, le ofreció la mano para que pudiera levantarse.

—gracias cara de caballo —Jean y Eren se dirigieron una mirada asesina incluyendo una sonrisa que no era hipócrita, así eran ellos. Se trataban de las patadas y seguían siendo amigos.

—chicos, la próxima clase va a empezar, ya vámonos —les recordó Armin bastante preocupado.

Todos siguieron la indicación de Armin y fueron hasta el aula para ver su respectiva clase.

Cuando ya dieron las cuatro de la tarde y se dio por terminada la jornada escolar, Jean tomo camino al centro de la ciudad para buscar algo con lo que pudiera endulzar por quinta vez a Eren, ya se le estaba tornando difícil buscar algo que no se repitiera y que cumpliera con el presupuesto.

Gourmet Tompoes, leyó en un cartel. Decidió entrar a la tienda, toda la comida gourmet aparentemente tenía mayor precio a lo usual y eso podría ayudar. La mujer que atendía lo invito a escoger, Dentro habían muchos tipos de Tompoes, grandes, medianos, más chicos; rellenos con crema de fresa, vainilla, tiramisú, etc. incluso podía decidir qué porcentaje de azúcar debía llevar, podría llevarlos con una decoración o alguna forma especial, eso aumentaba el precio, así que llevo cuatro con forma de árboles navideños y uno de más para comérselo de camino a casa, pagó con su tarjeta debito prepagada: 'Teens' y salió del establecimiento para pedir un taxi.

— hola cara de caballo, ¿eso es para mí? — lo abrazo el mismo a quien había golpeado en la mañana, pero no venía solo, estaba con sus dos acompañantes.

— quítame las manos de encima Ángelo — gruñó Jean

—¿o qué? — se burló. — ahora estas solo, y me vas a pagar la que me hiciste. ¿Entendido? — el grandulón tomo el Tompoe que llevaba Jean en la mano y se lo esparció sobre la cara. —Oh mira, ahora eres un caballito de … — con uno de sus dedos tomo de la crema que había sobre la mejilla de Jean y la saboreo. —Hmm, Vainilla.

— vete a la mierda! — Jean furioso se soltó del agarre del joven, pero los otros dos lo tomaron de los brazos.

— ve tu a la mierda por mí, caballito.

•

•

 _ー_ _¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? – pregunto curioso Jean_

 _ー_ _Eren dijo que se me vería mejor y que no estorbaría tanto_ _—_ _dijo Mikasa tan seria como siempre._

 _ー_ _¿Eren?_

 _ー_ _señoritos, ¿Qué van a ordenar?_ _—_ _les interrumpió el cajero._

 _Mikasa escogió almorzar Salmon ahumado ese día. Mientras que Jean fue más simple y pidió un sándwich de cordero._

 _—_ _decidimos que no valía la pena arruinar nuestra amistad por algo que no funciono._ _—_ _le conto Mikasa a Jean camino al área donde recogerían sus platillos._

 _—_ _supongo que no volverás a almorzar conmigo, quiero decir… con nosotros. Marco y yo. – tosió_ _ー_ _tal vez pueda…_

 _ー_ _¡_ _Mikasa!_ _—_ _llamó Armin_ _—_ _ven rápido, hay algo que quiero mostrarles a ti y a Eren._

 _ー_ _Ya me voy, nos vemos Jean._ _—_ _la muchacha tomo su plato y se fue para encontrarse con Armin._

•

•

— Oh mi bebé. ¿Cómo es que te hicieron eso a mitad de la calle y nadie hizo nada? — decía casi sollozando la madre de Jean.

— no es tan grave — no quiso decir más, estaba desanimado y tampoco quería entrar en detalles de la razón por la que le dieron esa golpiza el día anterior, lo último que quería era oír los sermones de su madre acerca de que él debería comportarse como un caballero.

— ya tengo que irme a clase — dejo la bolsa de hielo en el lavaplatos y tomo su maleta para irse, también los tompoes, que claramente no eran los mismo que había comprado antes del incidente. Su madre se los había traído de mismo lugar, no permitiría que su hijo saliera de nuevo en ese estado.

— Jean, hijo.

—¿Eh?

— Tengo buenas noticias, tu padre pidió sus vacaciones para esta temporada.

— eso quiere decir que no se ira a Australia?

— así es hijito.

Jean se quedó pensativo frente a la puerta con la mano en la perilla. sonrió. — Me alegro mamá. — fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse a la escuela.

.

—¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía? ¿O a alguno de nosotros? yo que sé. – decía preocupado Marco

— Eres un idiota de kilo Jean.

— Eso me gano por defenderte Princeso, mejor hubiera dejado que te masacraran.

— oh vamos chicos, no peleen, lo importante es que Jean está bien. Bueno con un ojo podrido, pero bien. — rio nervioso Armin

— Cuídate esa mierda Jean, si no, se te va a gangrenar y tendrán que quitarte no solo el ojo, también el hueso cigomático, y serás toda una celebridad entre los deformes

— genial, un puto caballo deforme. — se burló Eren.

— si quieres te lo dejo igual imbécil. — dijo Jean retando al oji-verde.

— si eso pasa, el medio hermano de Eren podría hacerte una prótesis ¿no? — se metió Reiner a la conversación. — digo, porque es ingeniero biomédico.

— qué asco, ya cállense. — resopló Jean. —¿con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos?

—¿qué ocurre? ¿Están conspirando contra el mundo sin mí? — Sasha se abrió paso entre todos los jóvenes que rodeaban a Jean. —¿qué te paso Jean? — se rio fuerte la castaña — genial déjame tomarle una foto a tu ojo.

— ¿y para que quieres una foto de mi ojo?

— ¿que no te has visto? Tienes todos los colores de la galaxia, es solo tomarla, agregarle un filtro de estrellas y subirla a mi cuenta de Tumblr

— ¡déjate de estupideces Sasha!

 _Clic_ , el móvil de Sasha capturo la imagen. — ¡Gracias Jean! así ganaré más seguidores y reblogueos. —se fue dando brincos.

Ese era el inicio de un día eterno para Jean, ojalá que a nadie le dé por tomarle más fotos o sugerirle que se fuera a un circo de humanos raros, la paciencia se le estaba drenando por los poros. Fue directo al baño de caballeros, ¡estaba horrible! ¿cómo iba air con Mikasa al baile con la mitad de la cara hecha una nebulosa estelar? Sería el hazme reír de todos, y no solo harían un concurso del rey y la reina del baile, también lo harían para exponer al más patético de la fiesta. ¡Oh! pero como deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra y lo escupiera como nuevo para ese día.

Al salir del baño se topó con Marco, nada raro.

— te traje tu endulzada.

— lo había olvidado — Jean tomo la bolsita de terciopelo, dentro había seis cajitas de Pockys, con varios sabores.

— sé que no tienes mente para nada hoy. — Dijo Marco

—¿crees que sea chico o chica? — preguntó Jean observando la endulzada del día.

—Supongo que chica, mi santa no es como el tuyo, a ti te dan dulces con envolturas bonitas, moñitos y tarjetas de navidad.

— nunca las leo — confesó Jean

— para eso son Jean, deberías. Quizá tengan pistas

— sí, posiblemente.

La campana de la institución sonó anunciando el inicio de la siguiente clase, Jean y Marco por su puesto fueron a dicha clase, ahí tendría tiempo para pensar en cómo arreglárselas con su ojo color violeta, ese día no harían mucho, el cierre de notas se estaba llevando a cabo así que, como tal teoría, no verían.

•

•

 _—_ _te crees muy gracioso viejo?_ _—_ _hablaba Jean por el móvil con su padre._ _  
_ _—_ _Jean, de vez en cuando no es malo leer un buen libro_ _—_ _le dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea._ _  
_ _—_ _Claro, si no fuera mierda como ¿Quién se ha llevado mi queso?_ _—_ _leyó la portada del libro que su padre había puesto en su mochila a cambio de su iPad y si iPod en el que tenía sus juegos de vídeo._ _  
_ _—_ _Jean, tienes un promedio demasiado regular ¿Como pretendes entrar a una buena universidad con algo así?_ _  
_ _—_ _¿Promedio?_ _—_ _se burló._ _—_ _¿crees que les importa mi promedio? Lo que quieren es nuestro dinero, con eso cualquier promedio es válido_ _—_ _continuó diciendo Jean en tono de burla._ _  
_ _—_ _Pero..._ _  
_ _—,_ _pero nada papá, para eso trabajas tu ¿no es así? ¿O cual es la razón por la que a duras penas te veo en las mañanas?_ _  
_ _—_ _ya basta Jean._ _  
_ _—_ _No, ya basta tú._

 _Fue lo último que dijo Jean antes de finalizar la llamada sin querer escuchar ni una palabra más de su padre, a Jean le estresaba que él dedicara la mayor parte de su vida a su trabajo, al inicio era genial, cuando Jean tenía ocho años. Cualquier cosa que pedía le era dado; pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando le golpeaba su ausencia; su padre se había acostumbrado darle cualquier cosa material que estuviera a la moda creyendo que así no notaría, ni se quejaría sobre su distanciamiento._

 _¿Problemas familiares?_  
 _Jean se sobresaltó y salió de sus cavilaciones. Volteó a mirar y ahí estaban Mikasa._

 _—Si... algo así —Se rascó la nuca y rodo los ojos  
Ella se encogió de hombros — es el común denominador de esta escuela.  
— Si, seguramente — se rio. — es gracioso no crees Mikasa? Somos jóvenes que lo tienen todo excepto a sus padres. __—_ _agachó la cabeza y frunció el ceño sin dejar de sonreír._ _  
_ _—_ _es irónico_ _—_ _dijo seria_ _—_ _en algún lugar de la tierra hay jóvenes que desearían tener padres._

 _—_ _luego ella miro su móvil, le dio un sorbo a su frappé y se retiró sin decir más._

•

•

—ya no se ve mal. —dijo la chica de cabellera azabache acercándose demasiado a Jean, pero no notó lo sonrojado que él estaba.

— Si eso parece. — No era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba así ese día. El fin de semana lo ocupó para aplicarse cuanta crema antiinflamatoria pudiera.  
—Lamento que te hayan golpeado por Eren. Si tan solo yo hubiese estado ahí, les habría dado una paliza a esos idiotas.  
— No hay lio, ya pasó.  
— Seguramente Eren habría actuado como el impulsivo que es, pero como su padre le dio un ultimátum. — contó ella.  
—¿ultimátum?  
ー Si, sabes cómo es el de busca pleito, si se mete en problemas nuevamente lo internaran a una escuela militar. Al señor Jaeger ya le pesaba tantas citaciones por el comportamiento de Eren.  
— es bueno que ese idiota se controle de vez en cuando. — concluyó Jean

Mikasa asintió, en ese mismo instante la campana de la escuela anunciaba la hora del almuerzo. Claro que Mikasa iría a encontrarse con su grupo. No se tomó mucho para despedirse del castaño. Hizo un ademán con su mano y le deseo que se mejorará, Jean por supuesto fue a buscar a su amigo Marco que seguro estaba en la biblioteca dejando los libros que había tomado la semana pasada.

— ¿y bien? ¿Cuándo iremos por nuestros trajes de la fiesta? —Marco cortaba la chuleta que había pedido para almorzar.  
— no lo sé, a veces creo que es mejor no ir. —comentó Jean sin muchos ánimos de comer.  
— ¿de qué hablas? Ese día debemos entregar el regalo. ¿lo olvidaste?  
— lo enviare por correo —resolvió Jean desinteresado.  
— no empieces, al parecer ese golpe te causo daño en la corteza sensorial. —dijo Marco señalando a su amigo con el tenedor.  
— ¿la que?  
— creí que estabas emocionado por ir con Mikasa.  
— ¿Eres daltónico? — se quejó Jean moviendo su dedo índice en forma de circulo alrededor de su ojo izquierdo.  
— le diremos a Historia que nos ayude con un poco de maquillaje y ya. — propuso el pecoso. — si dejas plantada a Mikasa, olvídate de tu ojo bueno.  
Jean sabía que Mikasa no sería capaz de golpearlo, pero tampoco le gustaría tener su odio encima para el próximo año. Además, no solo quedaría como el idiota del ojo violeta, también como el maldito que deja plantada una chica en un día tan importante como el baile de fin de curso.

— bien... iremos mañana al centro.  
— no, conozco una boutique fuera de la cuidad con buenos trajes, le diré a mi madre que nos lleve.  
— Como quieras Marco.

La jornada finalizó y Jean tomo rumbo hasta su casa, no había mucho por hacer salvo pensar con que endulzaría a Eren para el siguiente día. Pero eso lo resolvería más tarde.  
Fue a su habitación y se miró al espejo, ese moretón ya no estaba tan horrible como hacía dos días.

Puso su iPod en el bafle y un toque de su banda favorita inundo el lugar, tomo su libreta, se echó sobre su cama y empezó a hacer trazos que formaban una cara, luego unos ojos rasgados, delineados y oscuros. Todos los días lo hacía, solo que cada vez la perfeccionaba. Así pasó unas horas, el sueño lo dominó.

Cuando dio la noche y su madre hubo llegado del trabajo, lo despertó para la cena.

— ¿cómo estuvo tu día Jeanbo? Tu ojo ha mejorado. — dijo muy sonriente la mujer.  
— todo bien, mamá. mañana iremos con Marco y su madre a comprar el traje del baile.  
Los aplausos de emoción de la madre del chico no se hicieron esperar. —¡Qué bien! Serás el más galán. — bebió un sorbo de su vino, limpio la comisura de sus labios y continúo hablando. —¿ya tienes con quien ir?

Un color rojizo inundo las mejillas de Jean, a él no es que le gustaba mucho hablar sobre esos temas con su madre.

—¿y bien?

—Si mamá, iré con Mikasa Ackerman

—¡oh te felicito mi Jeanbo! Esa chica se ve que es un buen partido, seguro que la conquistaras ese día. — le guiño un ojo.

Jean solo asintió.

— por cierto, sabía que olvidarías comprar el postre de Eren, así que traje unos donuts —la madre de Jean era quien estaba más pendiente del juego del santa secreto, si no fuera porque ella le recordaba siempre a Jean sobre la endulzada quizá lo habría olvidado todo el tiempo.

—gracias mamá.

•

•

Aun no sabían porque los hacían ir a la escuela si ya no hacían mucho, solo recibir las calificaciones finales que hacían falta, el resto de la jornada era solo para perder el tiempo, molestar por el campus, despedir algunos profesores o jugar al futbol de manera casual hasta que se terminara el día.

Cuando finalmente salieron, la madre de Marco los recogió para llevarlos fuera de la ciudad y comprar los dichosos trajes. Demoraron más o menos 45 minutos para llegar.

 _Dior_ , se leía desde el auto, del famosísimo Christian Dior. La única vez que Jean había entrado a un lugar de esos para comprar ropa, fue cuando tenía diez años y sus padres querían celebrar sus quince años de casados.

—Bien niños, escojan algo simple pero sofisticado. —dijo la madre de Marco. —yo los espero en el auto. Marco, cielo. ¿Me mandas fotos de acuerdo?

—está bien mamá

Los dos jovencitos salieron del a auto y entraron al lujoso establecimiento. Un mix de M-22 se oía por todo el lugar.

—hagamos esto rápido Marco.

—De acuerdo.

Fueron atendidos por dos asesoras de imagen, y aunque querían demorarse lo menos posible, terminaron por probarse media tienda. Era más complicado de lo que parecía, pero al fin se decidieron por algo que los hiciera sentir cómodos. Jean miro su reloj, dos horas habían pasado desde que habían entrado.

—ya vámonos de aquí Marco, tu madre debe estar cardiaca. — lo haló del brazo hasta la salida

—no creo, debe estar viendo esas novelas turcas en su tab.

—¡Hey. ¡Marco y Jean! —escucharon una voz que conocían, era Reiner, e iba acompañado de Annie y Berthtold, los aludidos voltearon.

—también vienen por sus trajes? —pregunto Bertholdt

—sí, de hecho, ya terminamos aquí —dijo Jean señalando la salida.

—Bien, no olvides que hoy tenemos que ensayar con la banda. —le dijo Reiner a Jean antes de que este se marchara. — ¡nos vemos en la casa de Connie a las ocho!

—¡allí estaré!

Ahí debía estar, tenían un compromiso grande porque ellos y su banda de _'rock'_ conformada por Eren como el vocalista, Reiner el baterista, Bertholdt el chico del bajo, Connie el de la organeta y Jean el de la guitarra eléctrica; fueron escogidos para hacer la apertura del baile.

Al llegar a su casa, Jean dejo sus paquetes, tomo su guitarra y llamo al chofer para que lo llevara a la casa del pelón. mientras el hombre llegaba, se sentó en la sala y saco su guitarra del forro, con ella empezó a tocar los acordes de una de sus canciones favoritas.

 **Tu podrías ser la que escuche**

 **Mis más profundas inquisiciones**

 **Tu podrías ser la que yo siempre amaré**

 **Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda,**

 **Pero ahora estoy ocupado reparando las piezas rotas**

 **de la vida que he tenido antes**

la bocina de un auto se oyó afuera, Jean volvió a guardar su guitarra y salió.

Los dos siguientes días fueron netamente para preparar todo lo referente al baile. Las chicas se tomaban más tiempo eligiendo el vestido perfecto, los chicos estaban más interesados en practicar el toque de la presentación que darían para la apertura de la fiesta.

•

•

 _—_ _Mikasa, yo te hice esta canción y quería dártela porque eres mi musa y también eres muy… ¡No, no, no! ¡Tonto!_ _—_ _Jean estaba frente al espejo del baño de chicos ensayando como debería entregarle esa especie de declaración a ella. Pero sentía que no podía, se sentía absurdo. ¿y si ella se burlaba de él? No literalmente, porque era raro verla formar una curva positiva con sus labios. Leyó nuevamente la hoja, había estado trabajando en esa canción por semanas, y ahora que debía entregarla no se sentía con el valor._

 _Salió del baño antes de que alguien entrara y lo descubriera. Precisamente pasaba por ahí Mikasa. No había nadie más cerca._

 _—_ _Mikasa!_ _—_ _le llamó Jean y la chica se detuvo._

 _—_ _¿Jean? ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _El apretó la hoja en su mano, lo suficiente para arrugarla._

 _ー_ _N-_ _nada, solo quería decirte que te ves muy bien con el cabello corto._

 _Ella solo lo miro extrañada, con el ceño fruncido y un intento de sonrisa._ _—_ _Pues… Gracias._ _—_ _se viró y continuo su camino._

•

•

al fin el último día de "clase" como todos los últimos días, no se hacía nada. Los muchachos y muchachas aprovecharon para hacer firmar sus anuarios, y algunos sus camisas con típicos 'te extrañare', 'eres la mejor amiga del mundo mundial', 'feliz año nuevo'. Otros se tomaban fotos para subirlas a Instagram con el hashtag #LastDay. Los cuadernos eran objeto de desorden, arrancaban las hojas que quedaban para darles forma de bolita y hacer una guerra de papel, todas las aulas eran un caos.

Ese día les brindaron a todos los estudiantes un menú especial al estilo banquete, podían comer todo lo que quisieran durante toda la jornada.

Salieron a la misma hora de siempre.

Cuando fueron libres, Jean aprovecho para ir al centro, aun no tenía el regalo de Eren. Entró a un centro comercial de tecnología, su objetivo era comprar un Play station portátil pues en la última pelea, el que tenía Eren no se salvó de los golpes. Al entrar al local de consolas y juegos de video, sin pensárselo mucho señaló la última PSP, pidió tres videojuegos para la misma, pagó todo y salió de allí. Qué bueno que es un chico poco complicado.

Caminó un rato por el lugar, mirando que había de interesante, se topó con una tienda de música y vio un poster que promocionaba en nuevo single de Muse, entro para curiosear. Tomó los audífonos de muestra para oír el single, a su lado hay alguien, pero no le da importancia.

 **Ayúdame, he caído dentro,**

 **y todos los hombres con capa**

 **intentan devorar mi alma _._**

Se oía bastante bien, no pudo evitar seguir el ritmo de la canción con su cabeza, subió un poco más el volumen.

 **Muéstrame piedad de aquellos que mandan.**

Tan solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que sintió como a su lado alguien halaba de la manga de su sweater, llevo la mirada a su lado ¿Quién osaba interrumpirlo?

 **Muéstrame piedad de los cobardes y mezquinos.**

Era ella, Era Mikasa. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, Jean bajó el volumen.

—¿Qué haces aquí Jean? —pregunto Ella.

 **Muéstrame piedad de las máquinas de matar.**

—Solo vine a escuchar el nuevo single de…—dudó en decirle el nombre de la banda, tal vez ella no les conocía. —Muse.

 **Ten piedad,**

—¿también? —Mikasa se asombró.

 **¿puede alguien rescatarme?**

Jean asintió, estaba uniendo todas las partes en su cabeza. ¿A Mikasa le gustaba la misma banda que a él?

—esta genial…— él le sonrió a ella.

—así es, lo llevare. —Mikasa solo tomo el disco de la estantería y le revelo una sonrisa más amplia que todas las que había visto. La vio irse hasta la caja para pagarlo. El tomo otro disco y corrió hasta ella.

—yo también lo llevaré —agito la cajita del CD

—no sabía que te gustaba.

—Son mi banda favorita.

Cuando ambos finalizaron la transacción de compra, fueron hasta la puerta, y justo antes de salir fueron abordados por una vendedora de la tienda, estaba vestida de duendecillo de navidad y de repente dio inicio a un escándalo con una trompeta.

—¡han sido escogidos para la foto navideña!

—¿la que? – pregunto Jean echándose hacia atrás.

—Ustedes fueron la pareja número 100 en comprar el nuevo single de allí – dijo señalando la estantería de donde Mikasa y Jean habían tomado sus discos. —por eso les tomaremos una foto para nuestro álbum navideño.

Jean miro a Mikasa, Mikasa miro a Jean, no tenían idea de cómo reaccionar, pero ya era tarde para decir que no, había muchas personas mirando con emoción, la mujer disfrazada les entrego dos gorros de navidad y les pidió que se los pusieran y se ubicaran para la foto. Ellos no tuvieron más opción que posar usando los gorros rojos de navidad.

—¡Oh vamos! Actúen como una verdadera pajera. ¡Abrácense! — gritó la chica duende. Y las personas que los rodeaban apoyaron la idea.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza, estaba a punto de decir que ella y Jean no eran novios.

—anda, hagamos esto rápido y nos vamos. —dijo el castaño tomando a Mikasa por la cintura. Ella solo lo miro bastante desconcertada, miro al resto de personas, solo rostros sonrientes y enternecidos por la escena, ella pensó que quizás no era mala idea, entonces también rodeo la cintura de Jean y justo cuando miro a la cámara, esa imagen quedo inmortalizada para siempre.

•

•

 _Jean como todos los días en clase, hacia sus rayones en su libreta, ese día como no tenía ni iPod ni iPad, tenía que soportar todo el ruido y la aburrida clase del profesor de cálculo. Por fortuna aún tenía su móvil, y varias aplicaciones de música, se conformaría con eso._

 _—_ _Señorita Mikasa por favor pase al frente — escucho que el profesor la llamo, y no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada. — resuelva esta ecuación y explíquenos el resultado. Ella asintió y realizó lo que se le pidió._

 _Ese día parecía ser que estaba más linda a los ojos de Jean, o más bien parecía que cada día se ponía más bonita. Le gustaba mucho esa chica y cuando empezó a hablar ahí al frente el tiempo se hizo más lento; ya tenía sus audífonos puestos y puso la lista en modo aleatorio._

 _Y sonó Yellow de Coldplay, al oír esa canción, sintió como el resto del mundo importaba poco, lo que realmente importaba era ella que estaba ahí, al frente; y no es que estuviese poniendo atención a lo que decía, más bien a como se expresaba, a como movía sus rosados labios, sus pálidas y suaves manos. Ella era perfecta desde esa perspectiva que le brindaba._

 _ **Tu piel,**_

 _ **oh sí, tu piel y huesos,**_

 _ **se vuelven algo hermoso,**_

 _ **y ya sabes,**_

 _ **sabes que yo también te quiero,**_

 _y que decir de esa mirada, tan tenue, tan fija y suave al tiempo. Y aunque tuviese el cabello de todas las formas posibles, aun seguiría viéndola bella, sencilla y lejanamente la dueña de su corazón., de su mente, y de sus dones._

 _ **Crucé océanos nadando,**_

 _ **crucé de un salto para ti,**_

 _ **oh, qué cosas hay que hacer,**_

 _ **porque tú eras toda amarilla,**_

 _ **dibujé una línea,**_

 _ **dibujé una línea por ti…**_

•

•

Llegó el día ansiado, el baile de fin de curso, todos estaban emocionados, en todo el año era único día para lucir vestidos caros y joyas lujosas entre sus amigos. Jean llegó con mikasa, había acordado recogerla en su residencia. Él se separó de ella porque debía hacer la apertura de la fiesta; se reunió con Eren y el resto del grupo. Todos muy radiantes entraron a escena y tocaron crazy, una canción de Aerosmith. Fue muy bien recibida por todos. Sin duda hicieron un buen cover.

Luego de eso dejaron el escenario y el director de la escuela tomo lugar para dar inicio oficial de la velada y para felicitar a los estudiantes que pasaban al último de preparatoria.

Jean fue en busca de Mikasa y la pudo encontrar en la barra de bebidas. Ella al verlo se levantó y le saludo.

— Hola Jean

Pero de la boca del joven no salió palabra alguna. Mikasa lucia hermosa, no había podido ver que llevaba, pues cuando fue por ella, llevaba un gabán negro encima. Ella vestía un bello vestido rojo de seda tipo strapless, corto a un lado y caía como cascada al otro costado. Brillaba. En su cuello tenía una gargantilla negra con un dije que parecía una 'M' en letra cursiva. Y esos peep toes que hacían que se viera alta y elegante.

Ella carraspeo —Jean. Mi cara está aquí arriba.  
— E-estás muy hermosa. —levanto la mirada rápidamente.  
ella sonrió apenada, y lo tomo del brazo.  
—ven vamos a bailar.

Se ubicaron uno al frente del otro, Casi quedaron a la misma altura, ella lo superaba por uno o dos centímetros más. Mikasa rodeo el cuello de Jean y él la cintura de ella. No dijeron palabra alguna, se sonrieron. Ninguno notó el rubor del otro, las luces de colores no lo permitían.

Bailaron al ritmo de una canción suave.  
— Esa canción la conozco —Dijo Jean para romper el silencio.  
—Creep, de Radiohead. —contestó Mikasa.  
—¡Oh sí! Eres tan, tan especial, desearía ser especial. —Jean empezó a cantar. —Pero yo soy un gusano,  
Ella se sonrojo y empezó a cantar junto a Jean —soy un bicho raro, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? No pertenezco a este lugar.  
Se rieron juntos  
—tienes buen gusto Jean.  
—Claro, y si te dijera que me gust...  
—¡Jean! ¡Mikasa! Los estaba buscando —interrumpió Sasha. —vamos. Es hora de entregar el regalo.

Ambos asistieron y fueron por el regalo que estaba en el auto donde había venido Jean

—Bien, empiezo yo. —se ofreció Armin. Quien tomo su regalo y empezó a adivinar quien era su santa secreto. tres intentos fallidos hasta que dio con la persona. Era Connie.

Luego fue turno de Connie para adivinar, su santa era Ymir, el santa de Ymir era Annie, el santa de Annie era Sasha, el santa de Sasha, era Bertholdt, el santa de Bertholdt era Marco, el santa de Marco era Reiner, el santa de Reiner era Eren quien recibió por parte de Jean la PSP y así fue hasta fue turno de Jean. Él tomó el regalo, pensó en quien sería su santa secreto entre Historia, Armin y Mikasa.

— Es Armin? — preguntó y el rubio negó.  
—Ah, entonces es Historia. —pero la cara de ella también le dijo que no.  
Entonces solo quedaba una última opción. Era Mikasa.

Él le agradeció antes de abrir el regalo. Y casi que los obligaron a abrazarse, nuevamente.

Jean con mucho cuidado abrió el paquete, dentro había una tableta gráfica.

—Me he dado cuenta que te gusta dibujar bastante —le dijo ella sonriendo.

— E-está genial Mikasa. —se rascó la nuca bastante sonrojado, jamás creyó que ella lo notaría.

— qué bueno que te guste.

Ya cuando todos entregaron sus respectivos regalos, volvieron a la fiesta, bailaron y se divirtieron hasta que finalizó, Jean y Mikasa estuvieron inseparables durante todo ese tiempo. Infortunadamente no fueron ellos quienes ganaron las coronas del rey y la reina, ya sería para próxima.

Cuando todos salieron, vieron que la ciudad estaba inundada de nieve, al aparecer nevó todo el tiempo que estuvieron dentro.

— ¡armen sus equipos! Vamos a hacer una guerra de nieve. —Sasha se quitó los zapatos y corrió hasta las montañas de nieve, gritó como loca al sentir el frío en sus pies. Tomo nieve en sus manos y la lanzó a quien le cayera de primera. El parche de once hizo caso a Sasha, les importó poco que ocurriría con sus trajes, armaron muñecos de nieve e hicieron angelitos hasta el cansancio.

Jean vio a Mikasa sentada, quitándose la nieve que tenía en el vestido, él se sentó junto a ella.

— el otro año iré con Marco a un concierto de Muse, es en Alemania. ¿Quieres ir?

— Claro ¿Porque no? — dijo entre dientes.  
Jean se quitó el saco y lo puso sobre la chica para cubrirla del frío.  
— gracias Jean. —ella recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jean y como acto reflejo él la rodeo con su brazo.

— espero tengas una feliz navidad Mikasa  
— también espero que tengas una feliz navidad Jean. – respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

FIN


End file.
